


Night Snuggle

by sagaluthien



Series: Diamond Verse [6]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:56:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the waits on the Sandman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Snuggle

Orlando had been too restless to go to bed, so he had taken a blanket and gone out to their back porch. The night was chilly, but it didn’t bother him that much. Lately, he had felt warmer than usual and the blanket would keep some of the cold at bay.

He sat down in his favourite chair, tucking the blanket around him as he leaned back. For a few long moments, he’d closed his eyes, presently listening to the night’s sounds. The city was bursting with all kind of sounds during the days; it was much quieter during the nights. He heard a few cars driving by, birds chirping softly, something flapping in the breeze.

Taking a few deep breaths and wishing that he soon would be tired enough to fall asleep, he finally opened his eyes, looking upon heavens illuminated as they were by the moon and stars. They shone so bright, it was easy to see through the streetslights and the permanent smog that lay over the city.

“Are you wishing to the man in the moon?” a low bass whisper came from behind him.

“Something likes that,” Orlando replied in the same way. He turned his head to watch Johnny walk to where he sat. 

Seeing Johnny gesture to him to rise, he did so. Johnny took his place in the chair, pulling Orlando down to sit in his lap. Neither of them continued to speak. Instead Orlando nuzzle his lover, giving tiny, light kisses on Johnny’s neck, cheek, chin and finally on his mouth. 

Johnny was quick to respond, taking equal part of the devouring. He let his hands stroke over Orlando’s back, legs, arms and when his lover finally kissed his mouth, he eagerly responded, deepening it.

They continued to snuggle until Johnny broke the silence by whispering in his kneecat’s ear, “Let’s go back to bed, take this further. I’ll be damn sure you can sleep after that!”

Orlando didn’t reply in words; he put his hands on each side of Johnny’s face as he gave him a kiss to silence him. Breaking away, he rose, taking hold of the older man’s hand and drawing him up to his feet.

They secured the door behind them, turning off the lamps. In the bedroom, they let their clothes fall to the floor before getting under the comforter. What had started outside on the porch continued and Johnny kept his promise.

~*~*~ The End ~*~*~


End file.
